


The One Where Kaneki Tries to Woo Tsukiyama and Nishiki is Drunk

by rosybumblebee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Party, a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee
Summary: In which Chie is the best bro ever, and the title happens.





	The One Where Kaneki Tries to Woo Tsukiyama and Nishiki is Drunk

Flipping through the pictures on her camera, Chie looked up at Tsukiyama, who was sitting on a couch opposite to her, reading a book.

“Next week’s your birthday. What’s it gonna be, 27, 28?”

“I’m gonna be 26. Stop making me older than I am,” Tsukiyama scoffed, glancing up at his best friend.

“Stop being so pouty. Are you gonna host a party or something?”

“No. There are too many things we need to take care of, and we can’t really afford to have a party right now, when we could die every moment.”

“Jeez, okay. Stop being so negative,” Chie rolled her eyes, going back to her photos. “But alright, whatever you want.”

\---

“Chie, what’s the group chat you created for?”

“I wanted to host a surprise party for Tsukiyama’s birthday next week. He said he doesn’t want to do anything, but it could be an excuse for him to let loose a little bit. The atmosphere here is too tense, you could go shopping with the bags under your eyes.”

“I don’t know… I mean, we are in the middle of a war, are you sure holding a birthday party is okay?”

“Oh come on, as if taking a few hours off is gonna get you all killed. It’s for your dear friend Tsukiyama, after all.”

“Hm… okay,” Kaneki nodded, tapping his chin as he began thinking. “Maybe we could have a little party. The headquarters are pretty big, there’s enough room for everyone, I think. Nothing too crazy, though.”

“I promise we will not blow up anything,” Chie nodded, before scurrying back in the hallways. She pulled her phone out, opened the group chat, and started typing.

\---

A week later, on March 3rd, in the evening, Tsukiyama was laying on his stomach on his bed, sheet mask on his face and kitten videos playing.

Kaneki had told everyone they could take a night off and relax, and Tsukiyama had wasted no time in locking himself up in his private bathroom, take a nice, hot shower and start his skincare routine. He had been putting it off in the previous few weeks, and he couldn’t afford to do that anymore. His skin was screaming in agony.

He was going to stay on Youtube and update his new blog, then read a little and go to bed early. At least, that was what he had planned.

He heard someone knocking on his door and he sighed, pausing the video before going to open up.

“Chie. I thought I had told you I wanted to relax tonight. Alone,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Kaneki ordered a special meeting and apologized, but said you guys can take the night off another time, because he has something important to say. Also, you’re spending your first Friday night as a 26-year-old alone and watching cat videos. That’s pretty depressing.”

“I wasn’t… fine, okay. Just… tell him I’ll be down in five minutes.”

“Make it twenty,” Chie interrupted him. “You need to do your make up. And you shouldn’t come to the meeting in you pajamas.”

“I… didn’t think I’d need makeup for a late meeting, but thanks for subtly telling me to cover up my eyebags. Always appreciated,” Shuu rolled his eyes.

“You got it,” Chie winked, before turning around and walking away. “The eagle will be down in twenty minutes,” she sent a vocal message to the group chat.

“Alright. Everything’s re-Naki, put that stuff down. We’re gonna eat those later. Anyway, everything’s ready here,” Kaneki replied, gently pulling Naki’s hand away from the bowl full of eyeballs.

“Food? Music? The present?” Chie asked. “Yeah, everything. We got coffee, blood, and blood wine, along with eyeballs, fingers and some… stuff… that I’d rather not talk about. Nishiki and Kurona are handling the music, and Banjou and me brought the present.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you in two minutes. I just gotta take a picture of this fly on a wall.”

\---

Tsukiyama had done his make up, combed his hair and put on a pair of black, skinny slacks and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and was now walking toward the main room, which strangely had the door closed.

He tilted his head in confusion and knocked gently, and after a few moments of complete silence, he opened the door and walked inside.

Suddenly, all the lights were turned on and a bunch of people jumped out of their hiding spots, screaming in unison “Surprise!!”. Tsukiyama gasped in shock and took a step back, holding his chest with a hand. “What… what’s this?”

“It’s a surprise birthday party, dumbass,” Touka chuckled, crossing her arms. “Courtesy of your tiny friend and Kaneki.”

“Oh… you didn’t… oh my god, you didn’t have to! Thank you,” Shuu exclaimed, looking around the room and already feeling the corners of his eyes prickling. No one had ever done anything even remotely similar to this for him.

“I’m here because there’s free alcohol,” Nishiki joked, leaning against the wall.

“We wanted to do something for you, after everything you’ve done for Goat. You’re… basically running this place now,” Kaneki smiled, taking a step forward to get closer to Tsukiyama. “It’s the least we could do.”

“Thank you so much, I would’ve never expected it. Thank god Chie told me to put on make up and be a little decent, otherwise I would’ve come down in my pajamas,” Shuu laughed, quickly wiping a little tear that had fallen on his cheek.

“What are we waiting for? Turn up the music!” Hinami laughed, before grabbing a shocked Ayato’s hand and dragging him to the empty space in the middle of the room.

“Come on. You deserve to have a little fun,” Kaneki smiled, extending his hand. Tsukiyama gladly took it, and followed him.

\---

“I’m… I’m already feeling a little dizzy… I don’t think I can handle any more wine,” Tsukiyama groaned, his face burrowed in his arms and resting on the table. “Dude, c’mon, it’s your birthday, get wasted!” Banjou hollered, pouring Tsukiyama another glass.

“Maybe later… I need to rest a little,” the purple haired ghoul chuckled, turning around and looking at the dance floor, now that the song had just ended.

“And now, ladies and gentleman, a little throwback to almost ten years ago, because I am drunk and I loved this fucking song,” Nishiki announced, before choosing “Can I Have This Dance” from High School Musical 3.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it,” Shuu laughed, shaking his head at the ridiculous choice, even though years before he had been a fan of those movies. Someone next to him cleared his throat, and he turned to see Kaneki standing at his right.

“Uhm… sh-shall we?” Kaneki asked timidly, extending his hand toward Tsukiyama for the second time that night. Shuu could feel his whole face burning and he was ready to throw up at any second, but he nodded vigorously and stood up, taking Kaneki’s hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

Kaneki held Tsukiyama’s hand firmly and put his free one on his waist, pulling him closer and starting to sway slowly. “…thank you for organizing all of this for me,” Tsukiyama said quietly, sneaking his arm around Kaneki’s neck and pretending not to be on the verge of passing out.

“No worries. You should thank Chie, she had the original idea. I... I only helped with the organization, and the present,” Kaneki shrugged, blushing lightly.

“Oh my god, there’s a present too? You shouldn’t have, my dear,” Shuu smiled, shaking his head. He let Kaneki’s hand go and wrapped both of his arms around his neck, and Kaneki took it as a clue to put both his hands on Shuu’s waist. “Shut up and accept it,” he chuckled, looking up at him fondly.

“Anything for you, my King,” Tsukiyama murmured, starting to absentmindedly play with the hair at the base of Kaneki’s neck.

Kaneki leaned in closer and closer, until he could feel the tip of their noses brushing gently against each other. He was so close to Tsukiyama, it would only take a couple more inches to…

“Let’s open the present!” Nishiki exclaimed, and Kaneki and Tsukiyama abruptly pulled away from each other, both of their faces as red as tomatoes.

 _There’s a special place in hell for animals like you_ , Tsukiyama thought, gritting his teeth.

“Oh. Yes. Uhm… right. It’s in the other room. But first, you need to put this on and let me guide you,” Kaneki said, pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket and tying it around Tsukiyama’s eyes.

“Kinky,” Touka snickered, which earned her a shocked look form Kaneki and a loud laugh from Banjou. Thank God Tsukiyama hadn’t heard that.

Shuu was led to the next room, where his blindfold was taken off. In front of him there stood a beautiful white piano, so shiny he could reflect his face on it.

“We decided to do it all together,” Kaneki said.

“Yeah, but it was Kaneki’s idea. He knows all about you, and how much you like to play the piano,” a drunk Nishiki intervened, before leaning closer to Kaneki to whisper in his ear. “You’ll thank me later when you’ll be making him scream you name,” he wiggled his eyebrows and patted his shoulder, while Kaneki could only stare at him, mildly concerned.

“This is… so beautiful,” Tsukiyama murmured, walking up to the piano and gently running his fingers on the keys, before pressing down on one. “Thank you so much, guys, to all of you. For the party and the piano,” he smiled, silently praying not to start crying in that exact moment, because his eyeliner wasn’t waterproof and it would be embarrassing.

“No worries, Bakayama. Now let’s go back to the party, I wanna see Ayato try to drink wine for the first time,” Touka laughed, followed by an angry “I’m not a kid, I can handle alcohol!” from Ayato.

They started walking back toward the other room but Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama’s wrist to prevent him from going. “Actually… can we stay here for a moment, please?” he asked, and Tsukiyama swallowed thickly and nodded, turning to face him.

“I… had another thing to give you. It’s nothing special, but… I dunno, I figured it might be something… nice. You can also not wear it if you don’t like it, it’s okay,” Kaneki added quickly, fishing a light blue-green box from his back pocket and handing it to Tsukiyama.

 _Oh my god it’s from Tiffany &Co., please let it be a wedding ring_, Tsukiyama thought, taking the box with slightly shaky hands and prying it open, gasping quietly when he saw what was inside. It was a thin silver bracelet, a small charm in form of a heart hanging from it with the trademark Tiffany symbol engraved on it.

“Oh my god, Kaneki… i-it’s too much, you… it’s so pretty…” Shuu whispered, gently tracing the bracelet with the tip of his finger. “It’s… it’s nothing special,” Kaneki laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Chie told me you liked Tiffany and I thought I could get you something. To thank you of all the hard work you’re doing for us.”

After staring at him for a few seconds, Tsukiyama suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Kaneki’s neck and tugged him impossibly close, burrowing his face in his shoulder and closing his eyes. “Thank you. It’s perfect, I love it,” he mumbled, feeling his heart stop for a moment as Kaneki hugged him back, whispering, “It’s no problem.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, before pulling away. Tsukiyama reopened the box and Kaneki took the bracelet out, unclipping it and putting it around Shuu’s wrist. “It fits nice, doesn’t it?” he smiled, admiring how the silver bracelet shined slightly and softly caressing the back of Tsukiyama’s hand.

“I swear I’ll never take it off. Except for when we spar or actually fight, I wouldn’t want to accidentally break it or lose it,” Tsukiyama said, looking up at Kaneki. The half ghoul hesitated for a second, before cupping Shuu’s face with a hand and kissing his cheek firmly, still holding his hand with his other one.

“Happy birthday, Shuu. Now, are you ready to go back to the party?”

“Ready. Can’t wait to see you choke on wine after just one sip.”

“Hey, I’m not like Ayato, I can actually drink it without coughing! At least it won’t take me two glasses to get drunk, unlike someone here.”

“I’ll forgive you only because you gave me this bracelet.”

“You’d forgive me anyway.”

“Oh, _shut up_.”

Kaneki laughed at Shuu’s response and put the now empty box back in his pocket before they walked together to the other room. Their fingers were still laced together, and didn’t show any sign of wanting to let go soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic! I was thinking about how Tsukiyama's birthday didn't get any coverage in the story line, since right now we should be at the end of March/start of April, so I came up with this. Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> my tumblr: rosybumblebee (main) gourmetbooty (fandom)


End file.
